The wolf and the vamp
by shaylonjackson
Summary: when his ex left he thought he never fine is mate till he met Rosalie Hale


The wolf and the vamp

I was thinking it was a bad idea moving to forks it was the hometown that i met my ex and the mother of my daughter Robin she's only 3 and and her mother left her 3 months ago im still depressed about it The only thing that keeps me sain is my daughter and my music. Me and my pack mates moved back to the house that we lived in a few years ago i lived with two other people my cousin Najee he's like brother to me he decided to join my pack when my dad told me it was time to make my own pack when he found out i was a true alpha and there's Hannah i turned her two months ago when i was in seattle i found her bleeding out from the wounds on her wrists she try to kill herself i couldn't let her die so i tarn her to one of us she was mad about it at first but she came around she thank me for saving her she had a ruff life her parents die and she was moving to foster to foster home so she decided to run away im glad we found her all she wanted was family and tarns out she was najee mate im really happy for them i hope i find my own mate soon.

It's the first day of school and it's my senior year i really hate this school i'm a werewolf and a alpha but i still have to go the school mt dad said. My first class was glee club the only class that i like in this stupid school i walk in class greeted everyone and waited for the teacher to walk in

Good morning class i hope you guys had a good summer the teacher said it looks like we have a new face in senior glee up would you like to introduce yourself and tell us about yourself sure i said my name is Elliot Jackson i love music i sing and i play the piano i from seattle and i have 3 year old daughter i said and then i sat back down and listen to the teacher talk about the summer assignment so class did you all right a song about how you feel the teacher said eliot if you want you can sit and watch to get a feel about what the class is about she said no it's fine i have a song i would love to sing for the class i said ok i can't wait to hear you sing for the class you can go last sinc you are new to the class she said i listen to all the kids who was in the class some were good and some were really really bad. It was finally my tarn. so this is a song i wrote when i was in in a bad place when my ex broke up with me the name of the is song is call out my name i hope you love.

 _ **We found each other**_

 _ **I helped you out of a broken place**_

 _ **You gave me comfort**_

 _ **But falling for you was my mistake**_

 _ **I put you on top, I put you on top**_

 _ **I claimed you so proud and openly**_

 _ **And when times were rough, when times were rough**_

 _ **I made sure I held you close to me**_

 _ **So call out my name (call out my name)**_

 _ **Call out my name when I kiss you so gently**_

 _ **I want you to stay (I want you to stay)**_

 _ **I want you to stay, even though you don't want me**_

 _ **Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)**_

 _ **Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?**_

 _ **Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)**_

 _ **Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and**_

 _ **I'll be on my**_

 _ **I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied**_

 _ **I almost cut a piece of myself for your life**_

 _ **Guess I was just another pit stop**_

 _ **'Til you made up your mind**_

 _ **You just wasted my time**_

 _ **You're on top, I put you on top**_

 _ **I claimed you so proud and openly, babe**_

 _ **And when times were rough, when times were rough**_

 _ **I made sure I held you close to me**_

 _ **So call out my name (call out my name, baby)**_

 _ **So call out my name when I kiss you**_

 _ **So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)**_

 _ **I want you to stay even though you don't want me**_

 _ **Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I-)**_

 _ **Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?**_

 _ **Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)**_

 _ **Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way girl**_

 _ **I'll be on my**_

 _ **On my way, all the way**_

 _ **On my way, all the way, ooh**_

 _ **On my way, on my way, on my way**_

 _ **On my way, on my way, on my way**_

 _ **(On my)**_

While everyone clapping when i got done with my song i heard the door shut behind me it felt like someone was watching me the time when i was singing.


End file.
